The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, an autofocus method and a program of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an imaging device for producing an image data capable of displaying a stereoscopic image without a discomfortable feeling by absorbing variation between an imaging optical system for obtaining a left eye image and an imaging optical system for obtaining a right eye image.
In the related art, a function which automatically and continuously focuses on a subject has been provided in an imaging device. For example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-213737 determines whether contrast from image data of an imaging image is high or low and determines a focal position. In particular, a specific area of the imaged image is set as a signal acquisition area (spatial frequency extraction area) for focus control. The area is referred to as to a range-finding frame (a detection frame), which is a scheme which determines that the focus is taken if a contrast of the specific area becomes higher, and the focus is deviated if the contrast is low and drives a lens in a position in which the contrast is higher. As an autofocus scheme, two image matching scheme disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-128623, a phase difference detection scheme disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2671491 and the like have been used.